Ouki
Ouki (凹気; Lit. Hollow Soul), is a Revenant brought back to life by an attempt to use Edo Tensei. Though the technique succeeded in bringing him back to life, it corrupted his physical form, turning him into a being composed mostly of bone, but with all seething hatred and contempt. Unable to control him, Ouki killed his summoner, breaking the contract of his summoning, allowing him to roam free. Before his revival, Ouki was a man who was at the forefront of genetic studies, a thing once considered heretical over eight hundred years ago. His studies led to forefronts in the creation of powerful elements, things like the illustrious Wood Release. Creating a prototype form of the Kekkei Genkai, Ouki administered its usage in many wars, using its power to turn the tides in combat. But he became less and less sane over the years. After twenty years of genetic experimentation, his life was cut short when he hung himself in his laboratory. Though he was well known during his own time, his reputation faded away as the centuries passed, until he was nothing more than a nameless figure. With his revival, he plans to get his name back in the history books, but this time through acts of terror and dominance. Background Eight hundred and twenty years ago, the man who was once Ouki was born. On a cold April, his parents died from severe pneumonia due to an outbreak that struck early Iwagakure as it was gripped in a chilling Winter. Having been taken by a scientist who studied in different forms of medical and genetic theories, she raised the boy herself. He would grow to become a troubled, but otherwise upstanding, young man. Following in his adoptive mother's footsteps, he became obsessed with medical and genetic studies. After her death, he began taking over her studies, putting it upon himself to come up with the ultimate medicine; The goal of immortality. Experimenting with genetic studies, the man exposed himself to his formulas, wishing to find the right compound for immortality. Following a formula gone wrong, two large holes in his hands formed, making it difficult to grab things. Experimenting further, the man accidentally discovered how to materialize objects through mental dominance over an object. Pushing it even further, he began testing it on the creation of objects from the bare materials themselves. Combining the aspects of earth and water, the man created a tertiary compound that hardened into a wood-like structure. This creation, which he coined genetic materialization, would come to great importance. As a civil war broke out in the grounds of the Land of Earth, the man used his powers of wood and will materialization to help the small, budding village of Iwagakure gain an edge against their adversaries. Through years of dominance in wars, Iwagakure was finally cemented as a superpower. But the constant use of this power left his mind weak. After twenty years of experimenting to find the goal of immortality, his mind finally snapped. Tying a noose over some piping in his laboratory, he hung himself, taking his theories to the grave. Touted as a heretical hero, he was buried in a hand built tomb. As the centuries passed and Iwagakure grew bigger, the man's actions became less and less renowned, especially in the grips of the Shinobi World Wars. After seven hundred and eighty years, he was basically nonexistent in history, until the fateful day; A budding shinobi, wishing to prove his power, attempted to bring the man back to life with the Edo Tensei. Feeling life flow through him once again, he broke free from his tomb with his wooden constructs. But due to the weakened summoning of the attempt, his body was unable to be properly repaired, leaving behind a bony, cracked husk. With anger in his eyes, he killed his summoner, severing the contract and leaving him free to his goals; Immortality, and world domination. Appearance In life, Ouki's human form was rather average, all things considered. With an average build, the man had black hair that ended at his neck, largely unkempt. He had blue eyes and was very tall. He often wore modest clothes more befitting of his time period. After his revival, his physical form was corrupted, leaving behind a skeletal shell of his former self. Tall and slimmed down, the skull is empty and cracked, save for a single, blue orb glowing in his left eye socket. Since his revival, he's found himself more partial to "modern" clothing, wearing black pants, a grey, turtle neck sweater, and a black suit jacket. Personality In life, Ouki was a fairly reclusive individual, left emotionally scarred from the deaths of his parents at a very young age. Living a largely sheltered life, he wasn't much of a social person, preferring to stick to his personal studies. These introverted emotions stayed with him throughout his life, as he began experimenting upon himself in the hopes of finding immortality. This, combined with his time spent in war, had left his mind fragile and unstable. This mental instability would only grow worse as the years past. After twenty years of insanity, he had finally taken his life. After his revival, his personality took a shift, becoming calm, calculative and refined. With a more confident outlook upon himself, he also found himself to be a mixture of cruel and cunning, something he took great pleasure in.